


Mistakes

by detritvss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, F/M, Minor Character Death, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Violence, Yandere Pennywise (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: You run into an old classmate on the trail, Pennywise is not happy with you...
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and wasn't sure how much I actually liked it. I figured it would be better sitting on here than forgotten in my computer folders. Hope it isn't too much!

You had never wanted this to happen. It had only been a brief touch, a light laugh, an innocent conversation. It had meant nothing to you, absolutely nothing. 

But now you found yourself running. Fear coursed through your veins as your heart raced faster than you had ever experienced. You kept going over the events in your head. Over and over. How could you have been so stupid. You slipped up. One small mistake. Now you would pay. Now you would be sorry. 

You had been out on a hike, nothing strenuous, just a walk through the woods. You had taken a break, just a quick one. Just to sit on a fallen tree and take a drink of water, rest your legs. That’s when he showed up. You had known him from high school. What an idiot he was — no… what an idiot you were. You should have just walked away, just went back to your hike. Lied perhaps, say you had places to be, people to meet. But your friendliness got the better of you. Your inability to be rude. He sat next to you and as soon as he recognized you he struck up a conversation. It was innocent, just a friendly “how have things been since high school”. But his eyes lingered on yours too long, and when he left his fingers brushed up against your arm with a “hopefully we will run into each other again soon”. You smiled in return and laughed. You fucking smiled. Big. Fucking. Mistake. You scolded yourself in your head as soon as he walked away. A short while later you had felt it. Pennywise’s eyes on you, anger coursing through It. 

Now you were running to your apartment. Heavy feet chasing you. Pennywise didn’t have to chase you, It choose to. It choose to do this. You were sure this pursuit had the exact effect It had been looking for. 

You still had three miles left before you were home and It was following you, just close enough for you to hear It, just far away enough to stay out of sight. 

The humidity of the late summer hurt your lungs as you ran as fast as you could. Why was It doing this, why was It chasing you. You asked yourself over and over. But you knew why. 

When you saw your small home come into sight you felt your body relax, but you knew it meant nothing. Your home wouldn’t save you. Your home couldn’t be a safe haven. Not when it was the home the two of you shared. Not when you were in more trouble than you had ever been in your whole life. You knew the unspoken rules that had been set were now rules that had been broken. 

When you finally made it to the door you reached for the handle. A large hand grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back. A face leaned in, breath hot and heavy on your face, the smell of sweet rot overwhelmed you. 

“Is there something you want to tell me, sweet one?” Pennywise had never sounded so monotonous. It scared you more than you had ever thought you’d be. 

“Y-yes...” You stammered. Unsure if truth or a lie was better. 

You choose truth. 

Pennywise tapped It's fingers on your shoulders, waiting for a response. 

You mouth moved but you couldn’t find the words – couldn’t find your voice. 

It's hand dropped from you, It's breath gone. 

You opened the door. 

Your home seemed as it always had. Quiet, still, dark – the only source of light the setting sun filtering in through the windows. 

You flipped on the light switch. 

_Nothing._

You flipped it again and again and again. Faster each time. Your heart racing. 

_Absolutely nothing._

You stood there in your foyer. Heart beating so fast and hard it was all you could hear. Then a light flickered on, down the hallway. Your bedroom. You knew where you were wanted. Where you were needed. 

You headed down the hall slowly. As you walked the walls seemed to warp slightly. Bow at odd angel. The photos on the walls, seemed different. The hall seemed to stretch on and on and on. You stopped outside of the bathroom. It seemed off. Everything seemed off. You opened the door slightly, peering in. All you saw was an endless black room, dank and dark, pools of water on the floor. A low guttural growl echoed in the depths. 

You started to run then, trying to reach the light, trying to reach your bedroom. 

As you ran your feet seemed to sink into the floor, deeper with each step. Deeper and deeper into the floor until you felt yourself being sucked down. 

You found yourself falling then and you hit the floor of your bedroom hard, slamming your head into the hardwood. Your vision blurred. 

“Oh my sweet one. My little tiny human.” Pennywise’s voice, tender and sweet, brought you back. 

“Penny... I....” 

“I brought a gift for my sweet little one.” 

It was then It’s face came into focus. 

Bright yellow eyes, rows upon rows of sharp teeth between a too big bright red smile. And blood covering It's clothing and face. 

_So much blood._

Drool dripped down Its chin, tinted red. 

You were normally used to the blood, but this time was different. 

“A... a gift?” 

It nodded quickly, jingling. 

Pennywise picked you up as It stood. Your body far from the ground held up in It’s arms, like you had been so many times. 

You wrapped your arms around It’s neck, pressing your face into the warm flesh. 

“I’m so sorry Pennywise. I’m so sorry.” you felt yourself begin to tremble. 

“Oh sweet one, you have nothing to be sorry for! I have brought you a gift! A sweet gift for my sweet human!” It’s arms tightened around your body. 

Pennywise stepped further into your bedroom. The bright light blinding you for a few moments. 

When your eyes adjusted you began to tremble. 

You were in so much fucking trouble. 

On your bed was the man you ran into on your hike, the man you knew from high school. The man who had made the mistake of speaking to you. The man who had made the mistake of touching what belonged to the monster that lived in the sewers of Derry. His arms tied behind him, his legs tie together. His eyes met yours as you walked in. You quickly looked away, not wanting to see the pleading look followed by ultimate of despair and betrayal when he would realize you would not help him. 

“Do you like it, little one?” Pennywise whispered in your ear. 

You didn’t know what to say. 

“I thought you might want to watch what happens when someone tries to take what belongs to Pennywise.” It’s voice wavered, filled with more emotion than you had expected. 

Pennywise placed you gently down on the floor. 

“Please… don’t… he didn’t mean anything…” You didn’t want to witness it. You knew what was about to happen, and the last thing you wanted to do was see something more than just blood on Pennywise’s face and clothes. 

“Oh but my love, I have to show you.” It ran It’s fingers down your face and leaned in, placing lips against yours. A sweet, gentle kiss, one Pennywise rarely gave, one you knew meant danger. 

You placed your hand on It’s face and stared into It’s eyes, yellow, deep, and perilous. 

“I love you. Only you Pennywise.” You knew It needed to hear it. Pennywise needed to know you still belonged to It. 

“Oh yes, my little one, I know you do. This is why I have brought you such a lovely gift. This is why he must be punished.” 

You swallowed hard. There was no way out of this. Whatever the creature in the sewers of Derry wanted it got. And tonight It wanted to make an example of a man who knew nothing of the danger that would befall him by just looking at you. 

Pennywise reached out and hand and lifted you to your feet. You felt dizzy, uneasy, as if nothing were actually real. None of this was really happening. Pennywise steadied your swaying body. 

“Are you ready, little one?” Pennywise’s eyes were bright and cheery and It giggled as It spoke. 

“Y-y-yea… I … I guess.” 

Pennywise grabbed your hand and dragged you over to the bed. 

“Helllo. I see that you know my little pet.” Pennywise placed a hand on your head. “I also have noticed that you think you can take that which does not belong to you.” 

The man on your bed shook his head violently, pleading to be let go. 

“Tell him, little one.” 

You looked up and your eyes met Pennywise’s. You swallowed hard. 

“I…” 

“No. No. No. You are telling him, sweet one, not me!” Pennywise giggled again, louder than before. 

You turned your head to the man. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I… I love Pennywise. You should have never stopped to talk to me. I am so fucking sorry. Why the fuck did you have to talk to me? Why the fuck did you have to touch me?” You found your words to be angrier than you had expected. His decisions had put _him_ in this position – had put _you_ in this position. 

“Good girl.” Pennywise cooed as he patted your head. “My good little human. Now close your eyes.” 

You did so immediately. Thanking the gods that Pennywise allowed you this small reprieve. 

The next thing you knew you felt thick liquid quickly covering you. You closed your eyes tighter. Trying not to listen to the obvious struggle that was occurring inches from where you stood. 

“Open your eyes, princess.” It had felt like ages since you had closed them. 

The first thing you saw was Pennywise’s big grin. Face somehow covered in more blood than before. Pieces of flesh caught between his teeth. You let your eyes wander the room. Blood seemed to cover every inch. Chunks of the man that was on your bed were scattered about, somehow missed by the mouth of the monster that stood in front of you. Perhaps it was on purpose though, perhaps Pennywise wanted you to see the aftermath. 

The next thing you knew you were being picked up. Your body placed gently on the bed where the man once laid. You felt the cool dampness of the mattress, there seemed to be no dry spot, no dry spot on the bed or on the ceiling you now stared at. 

Pennywise was quick to grip the shorts you had been wearing and tear them off of your body. A hot tongue slid up your thigh, teeth grazing the soft skin. 

You whined in response. You hated how turned on you were, covered in a strangers blood, completely under the control of It. Pennywise clearly had smelled your arousal perhaps before you had even noticed it. 

“Mmmmm. My little human likes when I protect her.” 

You nodded, quickly. Not knowing what to say, too embarrassed to admit to what was happening to you, embarrassed that this situation made you want It even more. 

Pennywise’s fingers, long claws already long since ripped through the soft, supple fabric of his gloves, gripped tightly onto your hips. You could feel It’s nails pressing too hard into your flesh, you could feel the blood slowly start to ooze from wounds. You moaned and closed your eyes tightly, the feeling of Pennywise ripping slowly into your flesh was too much. 

“P-please… Penny…” you gasped, trying to hold back how much you loved this. 

“Ohhhh! My sweet pet wants more of this?” Pennywise dug his nails into your hips harder, breaking deeper into the skin. A rush of pain hit you, and you groaned. 

The next thing you knew, you felt a familiar pressure against your entrance. Before you could think, Pennywise slammed himself into you. The pain was excruciating, but the pleasure was immense. You looked down and saw the bulge of It’s massive cock, every time the sight and feeling was dizzying. 

Pennywise quickly began to move, pulling Itself out almost completely and then shoving Itself back into harder and harder every time. You closed your eyes, completely lost in the pleasure, lost in the dizzying feeling of being almost ripped apart by the massive monster on top of you. 

When you finally found the strength to opened your eyes you were met with a mouth that was too big, rows of too many teeth that were too sharp, and blood, blood _everywhere_. 

Pennywise’s pace never lessened, never slowed down, but It slowly unhooked a hand from the flesh of your hips and dragged it down to find your clit. It found it’s target quickly, and began rubbing you roughly, almost too rough. You quickly found yourself coming to your high, the pain and pleasure, the nonstop friction of It’s fingers on your oversensitive clit, the pressure of It’s massive cock pressing further into you than you thought it could go, was all too much. You body began to tremble as your orgasm hit. Pennywise had been silent the entire time, but the feeling of your pussy clenching tight on It’s cock was enough to cause It to growl loudly. 

Pennywise buried It’s head in the crook of you neck and dug it’s teeth into your shoulder, hard enough to break skin. As your blood trickled into It’s mouth It filled you to the brim with his seed. 

You two laid there in the blood soaked sheets for what seemed like hours, bodies intertwined as the blood began to dry. 

Pennywise eventually broke the silence. 

“I hope you liked the gift, my little one.”


End file.
